


Get On Your Knees

by blondebombshell



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate Sauce, F/M, Flowers, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, chocolate foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebombshell/pseuds/blondebombshell
Summary: Y/N) doesn’t want flowers, wine and dining, or pretty poems. She wants AJ Styles on his knees in front of her, and that is what she gets





	Get On Your Knees

Most men believed the way to a woman's heart involved a dozen roses, a romantic dinner, and/or an emotional poem. Sure, that could be the way for most women, but the way into (Y/N)'s heart, was the man falling to his knees in complete submission. She just wished AJ Styles understood that. They've been dancing around their attraction for weeks now. Those abs sang to her, making her want to dip chocolate all over them, licking it off slowly. His body was perfection, and made her pussy wet as he expertly moved in the ring, his muscles flexing and bulging in all the right places. AJ on the other hand, wanted to woo her, to court her, and that drove her crazy. 

"Oh God," she murmured, seeing him carrying roses. 

"I thought you'd like these," he said, lowering them, seeing the look at her face. "What is it?"

"Okay. Look, I see what you're trying to do, and most girls would love it," (Y/N) said. "But I am not most girls. I don't want to be wooed with flowers, or taken out to fancy dinners. I want so much more." (Y/N) pressed her body against his. 

His eyes darkened, and she licked her lips when she felt his cock stir in his tight ring pants. "What is it that you want then?" 

She felt her pussy moisten at his deep gravelly voice. "I want you on your knees, in front of me. Waiting for my direction," she whispered. 

"I can give you that," he growled directly in her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine. "Come to my hotel room after the show."

"Be sure to order chocolate sauce," she moaned, running her hands up his chest. 

Later that night, (Y/N) stood outside AJ's door, in sweats with only blue lacey lingerie underneath, which left nothing to the imagination. God, she hoped that the fire behind AJ's eyes kept the promise of a wild night ahead of them. 

Knocking on the door, (Y/N) heard AJ call that the door was open. Locking it behind her, (Y/N) walked in to find the Phenomenal AJ Styles naked on his knees, hands tied behind his back, and looking up at her with his cock hard between his legs. 

"Now this is a gift I like," she said, running her hands through his hair. "How long have you been waiting for me like this? Hard, unable to touch yourself?" She asked, stroking his cheek. 

"Almost a half hour," he answered, looking up at her. Those blue eyes, now blown with lust. That's when she saw the ring around the base of his cock. 

"Oh, look what you did for me," she said, kneeling to lightly touch the ring, feeling his whole-body shiver and a moan escape those lips. "I love it," she said, kissing him hard the lips, grabbing his chin. Her pussy so wet, from this present. 

"Now I have a present for you," she said, standing to slowly remove her sweats, loving how her body alone made the amazing cock in front of her harden even more the top reddening as a drop of precum escaped somehow. "Like what you see?" She asked, twirling showing off the lace. 

AJ nodded, his mouth hanging open. "Yes, I do. Fuck yes I do." 

(Y/N) smirked, and titled his chin, so he looked up at her. "I just love this view. Your hard cock straining to be touched, your face flushed," she said, stroking his cheek, running her hands through his hair. "And your whole body mine to command. Now I'm gonna undo this knot around your wrists, but you're gonna be a good boy, lay down on the bed, and grab the headboard. Nod if you understand."

AJ nodded, before she bent down and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Now move," she said, easily undoing the knot around AJ's wrists. 

(Y/N) moaned softly as she watched this man do exactly as she said.  "Such a good boy," she said, crawling over his body. Sitting on his chest, she tied his hands to the headboard. 

"Oh (Y/N), you look good on my chest. Move a little higher, and I can make you feel better," he said, his voice sending shivers through her body.  

"Since you asked so nicely," she said, showing that her lingerie was crotchless, as she moved her pussy over his face. 

"So good," he murmured, licking his lips before flicking her clit with his tongue. 

"AJ," she whispered, holding onto the headboard, rocking her hips into his face. When his lips latched onto her clit, she screamed in pleasure. Her entire body has been on fire since she walked in. 

AJ showed her his mouth was truly phenomenal as he moved between flicking her clit, and sucking it, taking her higher and higher until her body was shaking, trying to hold off her orgasm. "Faster," she whimpered, holding his head closer to her pussy. "More," she moaned, feeling him bit her clit, sending her over the edge, making her scream his name.  

Panting, (Y/N) came back to AJ licking her pussy clean, sending pleasurable shock waves through her body. "Oh AJ," she said, moving off his face, to kiss him hard on the mouth. "You are everything I have been looking for and more." 

He smirked, and kissed her back. "And you ain't seen nothing yet, darlin."

"Oh fuck," she moaned, feeling his deep gravelly voice move through her entire body. "One day, I'm going to make you eat me out, and talk in that deep southern voice for hours."

AJ kissed her lips. "It would be my pleasure, darlin." 

"Until then, I want to do something I have been dreaming of since I saw these abs of yours," (Y/N) said, running her hands over the body that has been the center of her dreams. 

"And what would that be?" That smirk, sent a shiver down her spine. 

"Wait right here," she said, kissing him once more, before getting up, and finding the chocolate sauce she asked AJ to order. Finding it on the table, (Y/N) smirked and brought it back to the bed. Yes, she was going to eat it off of the body laid out for her. 

Dripping some close to his nipples, and tracing his abs, (Y/N) giggled at the sight before her. Not wanting to wait another second, she sucked and licked at the chocolate. The salty taste of his skin combined with the sweetness of the chocolate made this her favorite treat. Careful not to leave too many marks, she sucked, bit, and licked away all the chocolate, loving the moans, and pleasure groans of the man, beneath her. 

"Oh you taste so delicious and I wish I can do it forever" she said, licking over his nipple. "But you look ready to explode," she said stroking the hard cock standing straight at attention. 

"Oh fuck baby, please," AJ begged, thrusting his hips into her hand. 

"What?" She asked, looking up at him with innocent eyes, never stopping her strokes. 

"Please," he begged again, making her pussy drip with pleasure. 

"Yes, beg for it," she moaned, sitting up, taking off her lingerie, before straddling his lips. "Beg for it." 

"Oh (Y/N) please let me fuck you. Bounce on my cock," he begged, in one long moan, sending pleasure up her spin. 

She leaned over him, pressing her breasts into his chest, and kissed him hard. "Since you asked so nicely," she said, before lifting her lips, and slamming herself on his cock, making them both scream in pleasure. 

"Oh, fuck baby, please let me fuck you," AJ begged over and over. 

(Y/N) whimpered in pleasure, as she used his chest as leverage and bounced on his cock faster and faster. "OH AJ," she moaned in a high pitch. Her body channeled the electricity moving between them, and oh she needed more. Demanded more. 

"Yes," she whimpered. "Yes," she said, reaching between his legs, and removing her body long enough to take off his cock ring. AJ pulled his hands free, grabbed her body, flipped them over, and slammed into her pussy with a vengeance. 

"AJ!" She screamed in pure pleasure, as his fingers dug so deep into her hips, angling them, so he hit her g spot with every thrust. Arching her back, (Y/N) held onto the one thing that anchored her onto this earth and that was the body fucking everything out of her. "YES!" She screamed over and over. 

"I’m so close," AJ groaned, his thrusts less coordinated. "Please baby," he begged her to allow him to cum. 

"Yes yes yes!" She screamed as she came apart around his cock, seeing only white behind her eyes. She felt this man cum deep inside her body, thrusting in and out of her until the very last moment. Locking her legs around his waist, (Y/N) kept AJ inside, forcing him to slump on top of her. 

"My god, (Y/N). I never knew it could be like that. You are amazing," he said, kissing her shoulder, stroking her side. 

(Y/N) smiled at the gentle touch of the man still inside her. "Me either," she admitted. "You...wow."

AJ smirked proudly. "That is the best compliment I have ever gotten."

"Well you deserve it," she giggled, kissing him, letting him slip out of her, making her shiver in pleasure shocks. 

"Well I think you deserve a bubble bath," AJ said, falling next to her on the bed. "That is if you'll let me spoil you."

(Y/N) felt AJ kiss her shoulder, at the request. Normally she'd balk at the idea of letting a man spoil her, or buy her anything. Usually it was only about the sex. Somewhere along the way, maybe it was all the flowers, and poems he wrote her, but she fell for this man. 

"Yeah, I'll let you do that, AJ," she whispered back to him. "Do you still have those flowers?" 

AJ smiled wide and kissed her hard on the lips. "I'll get you more, baby." 


End file.
